


Dark and Light, Different, but the Same

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Character Bonding, F/M, Jak is to be King of Spargas, Oral Sex, Past Torture, Scars, Sig being funny, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, echo artifact, echo signatures, seem is a echo channeler too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Seem/JakSeem thinking about the last two years since the Dark Markers almost taking over the world. Jak wants to be King and she wants something more despite what she thinks.
Relationships: Jak/Seem (Jak and Daxter)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've shipped these two for so long and to finally write something for them, I just hope you guys like it. Yes I kinda hc Seem is an echo channeler, but of course nothing like Jak and Samos who can use it. She cant. Which brings me to another thing I've always considered Seem female so sorry to the non-binary Seem fans. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"You like him don't you?" 

Sig's voice clear as the sky was as he stood next to her. His tone was even, but she had known Sig long enough to know his tells, that he was testing her. 

  
"Who?" She asked. She had a good feeling as to who he was talking about.

  
Sig took a moment before answering. "Mar...Jak whatever you like to call him. Don't think I don't see how you look at him." 

  
"Is it wrong?" Seem wasn't sure if Sig was asking her out of duty or friendship, maybe both. She wouldn't lie to herself and admit Sig was right. She had been looking probably a bit too long sometimes whenever Jak came back from a mission and looked like he had walked through hell and back.

  
She would admit her relationship with Jak at the start was...rocky (clearly an understatement), but not entirely bad either. Merely a misunderstanding, dark echo was not something to be played with yet Jak seemed to defy all odds. He always did. He was a channeler of echo, of all of them in fact. The colors other than dark and light were becoming rarer and rarer by the day, green of course being pretty common still, but even that was running short. Seem too was a channeler of echo. Maybe not to the extent Jak or Samos, but enough to feel it flow through the world unlike other people. 

  
She could feel it buried deep in the dry grounds of Spargas before the vent appeared in the center of the market and all over the temple with its echo vents. She felt it as Jak fought his way through the challenges Damas made him fight for the first time to earn his place among the Wastelanders. The feeling peaked when Jak showed his dark form, she had taken it as a omen of bad news of course her limited understanding of dark echo and most of all of who Jak was at the time. Still it didn't mean it worried her less seeing him in the form, it worried her greatly at the time. 

  
Now though, now she learned to appreciate it, she found it fascinating. Even while it looked taxing for Jak to switch between his normal appearance to his dark form, it seemed easier now with his light form to balance it. She could feel that too, the difference that now flowed through Jak was literally like night and day. The dark echo felt heavy like sand caked with engine oil of the riggs and buggies driving through the desert. The light echo was like flowing water and the cool sea breeze mixed with the dry desert air. It all seemed to flow through Jak one taking president over the other whenever he shifted his form. So in short of course Seem would stare. 

  
Jak was unlike anything else, unlike any other channeler she had ever met, the few at the temple, Samos, and even Damas to an extent. 

  
Seem wondered if Jak's mother was ever as powerful in echo channeling, but it was a sore subject for not only Damas, but Sig too. Whatever stories she tried to hear of the late Queen of Spargas were still an absolute mystery. Even the people of Spargas hardly mentioned her, but they spoke of her in quiet whispers or in silent prayers like she was Precursor herself practically. Seem still never knew why.

  
Seem was finally pulled back into reality when she heard Sig's voice once more.

  
"No. Well...Maybe. Depends on what you want."

  
_ 'What she wanted'  _ Not even she knew sometimes whenever she looked at Jak. He was an enigma, even if like her not many people noticed them at first till they showed how brash and knowledgeable they truly were. She had been learning more and more about Jak the more she came to Spargas alongside her fellow monks. She taught Jak all about the particular artifacts and vents strewn about the Wasteland, while Sig took his time teaching what he could to Jak about being King.

  
Yes, a King. King of Spargas. 

  
It was a mantle nobody thought Jak would of wanted to take, but he did. Not just because of what happened to Damas, his father, but he wanted something different in his life. Jak knew he couldn't just walk off and live a quiet life. For all he knew his life was forever changed since he went through time (twice) with Keira and Samos and every event leading up to their current moment. Jak had been fighting fight after fight. So leading people and learning something different from what he was taught was something Jak  _ wanted _ to do. Jak had voiced his concerns over Haven, he didn't feel welcomed there despite Ashelin and Torn's words saying otherwise. Jak felt at home in Spargas.

  
Its unforgiving, and rugged ways stuck with Jak far more than compared to Haven's half slum half clean cut city. That and the memories, while not all bad, many were exactly good either. 

  
The lessons and journey of Jak becoming King of Spargas were different if not more difficult than just shooting and fighting his way to victory like old times. Slowly Jak was learning other ways to win a fight, a hard lesson for any to be King and King no less to learn. 

  
Jak thankfully learned by example or most of all, on his own. His quieter nature helping him listen to everyone's opinions or suggestions before offering his own and planning ahead. Thankfully one of Damas' good traits passed onto him. 

  
Seem never answered Sig back, her silence more than enough of an answer for him. If not her tense posture too, she was uncomfortable with his statement. Still unsure of what she wanted from the Hero of Spargas. 

  
Her train of thought stopped as she felt the now familiar feeling of dark and light echo moving: Jak. Coming up to them a curious look on his face. Seem could feel Sig's eyes on her watching her carefully she turned to him slightly putting on her usual glare. 

  
"You two okay?" Jak's voice split through the silence. 

  
Sig answered, "Yeah, yeah. Just making small talk." 

  
Jak didn't believe it, Seem didn't blame him. Jak looked between them before speaking again. This time surprising her as he looked directly at her.

  
"I was wondering if you wanted to help me uncover some artifacts through the desert, there's a storm coming soon. Your expertise though it could help." 

  
Seem took a moment, he could of asked anyone else in Spargas for help, hell even Sig, but those artifacts were too tempting not to turn down to find. That and many other reasons. Ones that made her stomach twist and her cheeks heat up if she thought about it for too long. 

  
"I would be honored to join you." Seem said with a bow and steady voice despite her feelings otherwise. 

  
The walk to the exit out to the Wasteland was quite till Seem finally spoke.

  
"Orange Lightning seems to be missing." Jak of course was without his trusty companion Daxter. It felt and looked strange not seeing the two of them together.

  
Jak smiled at Seem's use of Daxter's nickname, "He's at Haven finishing some ties there. He'll be back soon. He likes it here too, even if he won't admit it." 

  
Seem smiled alside Jak, but she held it back as she felt the slowly familiar feels as before with heat rising into her cheeks and knots in her stomach once more.

  
They quickly passed by Kleiver and Vegar. Jak still looked at Vegar with disdain, his dark echo rising close to the surface. The both of them eye long each other like a pack of wild animals. Seem grasped his arm reminding him of his mission. He took a deep breath as he looked at her the echo's balancing once more within him. His shoulders and body relaxing. At least till Kleiver's voice boomed through the moment commenting to Jak about having the riggs and buggies ready for action. 

  
Seem followed Jak to the Sandshark, one of the fastest vehicles to pick up and run for the artifacts. Seem got on, her heart pounding as soon as she sat in the passenger seat. She more than well knew of Jak's rough driving while skillful and precise was not an easy thing to sit through. She had seen it enough times watching Jak arrive sometimes to the temple or at a distance watching him race around the track. She buckled herself in making sure  _ everything _ was secure. Jak too of course as she could see from the corner of her eye. 

  
Seem made sure to hold onto something as Jak drove out and onto the desert the start of it was better than she expected. A few marauders caused trouble of course, but nothing Jak couldn't handle and as Seem held on for dear life, silently praying to the Precursors. She helped in guiding him through the dunes, grabbing whatever artifacts she could along the way. She and her people were practically experts moving through the worst of the sandstorms till one fully hit. The winds blowing and pulling up the sand high into the air both Jak and Seem pulling up their scarfs and Jak using his goggles to protect his eyes, Seem sadly had no such protection. Her last pair left at the temple, she didn't expect to be taken out in a storm of course. Eventually they had managed to get a good amount of artifacts now sitting in the back of the Sandshark through the growing storm. Seem could just barely see the dunes and rocks in front of her, but she did know the general area they were in the light of Spargas of course begin the best signal to know where you were...sometimes. They were at least close to the great mountain and it's tunnels she tapped Jak onto his shoulder motioning the general area of it. 

  
The storm was terrible as they reached the tunnels, Seem had to keep her eyes closed the entire rest of the way. Thankfully the tunnels were more than enough cover for now. Jak continued driving reaching far enough to find the three way passage, he looked to Seem for directions. She unbuckled her seat, getting out of the buggy looking around. Jak looked at her curious at what she knew he didn't. Seem ran her hand against the rocky wall of the tunnel it took a while, but a careful skilled hand found what they were looking for. Pulling out a certain section of the wall, it opened wide offering another passage in the tunnels. 

  
"Whoa." Jak whispered, surprised at all the times he had sped through the tunnels never realizing, or anyone else really that, that was there. 

  
Seem looked back at him giving him the smallest of smiles. "You can leave the Sandshark here behind the entrance while we take these to the temple. My monks and I only use this passage way if we have no other choice. You are to be King of Spargas to know things of your own land others do not is important." 

  
Jak took her words to heart as he drove and parked the Sandshark. They shook themselves off of sand as best they could and gathered the artifacts in bundles of cloth equally dividing the items between them. Jak followed close behind Seem through the tunnels to the Temple. Jak didn't know how long it was till they found themselves at another passage, a small section of catacombs going deep under the sand and rock. The road to it felt too easy as Jak was so used to there being something (mainly metalheads) roaming in places like these. The path felt like forever till Seem once more pulled another piece of rock on the wall opening to a section of the temple. At least one of them closest to the precursor statue Jak had gained his light powers from. 

  
"Huh." Jak looked around the door to the secret passage was seamless against the wall as Seem pushed it back in place. 

  
She looked to him once again rewarding him with a small smile. Jak just as much smiled with his infamous smirk, Seem chose to ignore it as her heart betrayed her compared to her calm demeanor. Continuing on other ways to put and later organize the artifacts. Many of the items interesting as they glowed with specks of echo, some even with blue or green. The rarer echo types felt different to her, she wasn't sure how with her limited knowledge to compare them to anything, but they did feel different. She wondered how they felt to him, how he channeled it too even. 

  
She handed him the artifacts his warm calloused hands holding onto her own handling the items with care. His eyes lit up seeing the specks of blue echo.

  
"Never thought I would be happy to see these." He said, as he gently touched the specks. They glowed under Jak's touch illuminating the artifact further making it shine like geode. 

  
Seem could feel the reaction of it all just like when they first met on the beach with one of the Dark Makers machines. The feeling of it especially electrifying with the blue echo coursing through the air now. 

  
Jak smiled fondly his eyes far away as he held onto the artifact. His eyes then turned mournful as he spoke, "Feels like lifetimes ago. Dax and I saving the village, saving the echo Sages…" 

  
His voice drifted off as he stood thinking of everything that had happened to him over the years. It had been a little over two years since his father died, saving the world (again!), and figuring out the Precursors where just a bunch of Ottsels themselves too. Jak's life was strange start to finish, he always silently hoped for something normal despite how un-normal he knew he was. He took the mantle as King for a reason and not just because he felt like he owed something to Damas. He looked to Seem her red eyes staring at him in a silent understanding. It was comforting, she never needed to say anything to make him feel like things were going to be alright. Jak had only ever felt that whenever Daxter was around him, but Seem of course being on a completely different spectrum of it.

  
Jak had earned Seems respect when he saved her people and cleared the Temple from the metalheads and the dark makers. He intended on keeping it for as long as he lived just like everyone else he had become friends with or at least was on good terms with both on Spargus and Haven. 

  
"Thank you. For...joining me. These artifacts…" Jak tilted his head the echo once again grasping his attention. 

  
He felt it hum underneath his fingers pulsing and glowing in a comforting rhythm. At least till Jak felt Seems hands touching his by the fingertips. They felt like feathers, soft and strange from the texture of the paint stuck to her skin. The echo illuminating further, Jak felt his brow furrow. 

  
"You feel it too, don't you?" He asked softly. 

  
Seem had nothing to hide as she solemnly nodded to him. 

  
"I always have." She said simply. 

  
Jak looked at her in wonder. "What does it feel like to you?" 

  
Seem thought for a moment still unsure, but she did have ones she was sure about. 

  
"These ones are rare. Unfamiliar to me. Light and dark...they feel different yet the same. The dark echo feels heavy like tar and the light feels like the wind. Green feels calming, like a soothing ache. What do they feel like to you? What do these feel like?" 

  
Seems curiosity getting the better of her, but Jak seemed fascinated anyways hearing her answer even if it wasn't much. He understood what she meant, what she felt.

  
"They feel like that to me too. The other colors are interesting. Red feels like you can punch or do anything." Jak smiled a bit memories of Misty Island returning to him. " Blue feels like the world both speeds up and slows down around you. Yellow feels like...if I try hard enough I'll hit my target no matter what." 

  
Seem took in Jak's words and descriptions of the different echos. She could see and almost feel it as Jak spoke.

  
"Are there any others like us here at the temple?" Jak asked. 

  
"Few. Not as strong as us. Not as strong as you, but they can sense when powerful echo reserves are near like the one in the Market in Spargus." 

  
Jak nodded in understanding, he had felt it too before it appeared. He shifted the artifacts back into her hands. The feeling of the echo felt magnified as she handled them once more with a more concrete idea of what the blue echo felt alongside the green. 

  
"Thank you Jak." 

  
He looked up at her in surprise his blue eyes shined bright against her red ones. 

  
A small smile on his face, "That's the first time you've said my name." 

  
Seem could feel the tips of her pointed ears blush as she realized her slip up. It was the first time she had ever called him by his 'real' name so to speak and not some title or his birth name even: Mar. Even after two years of getting to know her and Sig better without a war or too much to worry about other than the people and learning its duties. She had finally called him by his name. 

  
Seem held her breath before letting it out steadily as she turned away from Jak to put the items away. She could organize them later. 

  
"Seem! Seem, please." Jak called out. He was clearly worried he had upset her.

  
"We both have had a long day. I will show you to the pools to clean yourself of the sand." 

  
Jak was taken back a bit at Seem's colder tone, but it sounded laced with heavy emotions. Jak could feel the echo flow through her alongside her emotions were just as turbulent. The light and dark pools that made up who she was felt like a vortex he was slowly being dragged into. 

  
He shook his head clearing his mind, "Alright."

  
He followed once again just behind her, the day was definitely something else. But Jak knew…felt there was more to come.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the smut lol there's there's still bonding moments of course. Enjoy.

Sitting in the pool deep inside the temple. Jak had more than enough time to think. Not that he always was considering his more quiet nature. Figuring out who….or well what the Precursors were was a bombshell of a revelation. Just as much a figuring out he was Damas' son the entire time. He knew he felt the connection the familiarity of it through Damas' eco signature. He never knew why till he looked at the signet his younger self had, the one he had. So of course his rage and dark self would want revenge on Vegar and tear him apart. Watching Vegar into an Ottsel himself was almost revenge enough as the former Haven council member got his wish and humiliation for his deeds. 

  
Jak also knew now ripping Vegar apart would of been a mere mercy, instead he let Vegar wallow in his own misery instead. Still it didn't mean he still held a chip on his shoulder for everything Vegar did to him. Everything except maybe throwing him into the Wasteland. 

  
Getting to know his father, getting to know Sig more, have a place that accepted him despite his weird abilities (sometimes at least more so than Haven ever did), and kinda feeling like he was home with all the Precursor artifacts and danger lying on every corner. 

  
Being King was definitely not something he considered doing, but it felt like the only path he could follow other than being the recluse hero of the world. Jak wasn't one for hiding either from his problems or his emotions. Especially now and days since he found his voice during those two haunting years under those many experiments. His new voice going ruff as he screamed and yelled endless for them to stop the torture. Praxis and Errol's voices mocking him or the such as slowly each of the other men and woman died or turned into abominations from all the dark echo.

  
Jak shivered at the memories, his scars and dark self flaring up at the old pains. The scars left over from the shackles and needles pumping him full of echo made his muscles ache and flinch at the phantoms pains. Jak sunk down into the cool water desperate to find reprieve from it till he couldn't hold his breath any longer. Popping out of it he felt the familiar signature of Seem nearby. Her quiet steps entering the mini Oasis, he turned to look at her surprised to see her face free of paint, her armor off leaving only the shirt and skirt underneath it. It looked breathable and comfortable compared to his own clothes. Heavy, but not enough to weight him down just how he liked it. But most of all her hair too he had never seen it before, all in one strip on the top of her head while the sides were undercut, the color of it stark white with red at the tips. Jak couldn't stop staring as he had never seen her like this, in the moment he felt like he was the one intruding not her. He sunk low into the water hiding his scars worried of what she would think of him. 

  
Keira never liked them, hell she could just barely handle his dark form. They had tried to make it work after the whole saving the world deal passed, but too much time had passed and their views on certain things too. The bad blood of Errol being a pain in the ass was still there, they talked about it of course. If anything Jak was grateful they at least settled on keeping their friendship even if that was still rocky within its self. They were working on it. Daxter of course was a little disappointed, but he understood not everything was meant to be. Despite his loud mouth Daxter knew Jak's tells and limits and of course. Dax being the best friend he was gave Jak a healthy supply of drinks and stories afterwards. That was a fun night.

  
Jak turned to Seem again seeing her eyes closed at peace her echo signature showing as much with hints of many other things too, none of them clear, but he could imagine at least what. Jak tried to not let it get to him as he relaxed into the pool of water. He had long since cleaned himself off, but he wasn't sure if Seem did if she even needed to. He blushed wondering if she was going to join him or least ask if he needed anything. 

  
Finally opened her eyes Seem rolling up the sleeves of her shirt. Jak watched fascinated his eyes wide a seeing her arms too were littered with scars, different ones, but scars all the same. Jak came close to Seem half out of the water as he unconsciously reached out laying his arm next to her own. It looked so much smaller than his, but both were equally marked with their own stories. They both didn't need to say anything for the solidarity to settle in. 

  
Jak surprised himself as he touched Seems scars she didn't flinch and her echo signature was still calm, but it pulsed slightly as he touched her before it relaxed once more. The scars didn't look torn like his did as he fought back against his captors and restraints, they looked intentional. He looked up to her for answers. 

  
"When a leader of my people dies, we select one of the few monks we have to become the new leader. The one of us that shows the most affinity to  **both** dark and light echo becomes the new leader. I was the one chosen to lead my people, find, protect, and study the ancient Precursors. I like you help guide them whenever they need. Damas helped me when I first became Leader and now I help you Jak.  _ You are not alone. _ "

  
Her words struck a cord in him, he felt grateful for it. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her arm feeling the thin scars, as she too did the same with his heavier ones. Jak felt at peace happy to not be judged or feeling like he needed to hide his scars from her. He hardly talked about it, there were times where he felt like he was bursting at the seams to say something, but it never felt like the right time. 

  
He started speaking to Seem about his adventures with Daxter in the past; of Gol and Mira, saving the Echo Sages, going through time. Feeling out of place and taken against his will, experimented on,  **all of it** to her. He felt embarrassed as he rambled on, but it felt liberating too. Daxter knew it all of course during the nights where they both couldn't sleep, it was nice being able to tell someone else for once. 

  
Jak was surprised at how tired his voice had become once he was finished it was far more than what he was expecting. Their arms still interlocked with each other it was almost hypnotizing, he could feel her echo signature rise and fall as he told his story it mellowed out as he finished. It was almost intoxicating, he had never felt that happen before with anyone else. Well slight flares here or there, but nothing as strong as Seem's. He wondered how else he could do it, his mind wondering what could make it flare wildly or softly alongside his. His thoughts quickly turning south as he continued. He let go of her abruptly before dunking himself below the water again. 

  
Seem looked at Jak surprised, as she felt his signature flare with a deep interest that sparked and flared her own too. The view of Jak's toned muscles and now grown out hair falling across his face as he was busy thinking doing things to her she didn't think she could feel, at least before he disappeared into the water. Seem could feel her cheeks flush and the coils in her stomach burn. It returned burning brighter as Jak popped back up again now facing her, the water glistening against his muscles and biceps. A good patch of hair leading down to his cock teasing her. 

  
Seem just about choked on her breath, her body reacting with extreme interest, shaking, and echo flaring. Seem tried to look away, but it was Jak's turn to lock her in place with his stare. His dark blue eyes stared at her with a desperate want, he walked towards her, his hand touching hers. The moment felt like them meeting each other all over again. Only of course different as their echo signatures mingled and intertwined with one another. 

  
They both stood blind sided at the pull towards each other, Seem vaguely heard Jak growl the sound of it going straight to her loins. She bit her lip hard holding back a moan.

  
Jak's voice was heavy with want and his body close...very close now. His breath warm against her face as he stared her down. "Tell me you want this. I need to know. You can leave and I won't hold it against you, but...please, Seem." 

  
By the Precursors or whatever gods above be damned Seem  **_wanted_ ** this. She needed it. Needed him. Her only answer was to pull Jak closer to her feeling his strong wet muscles wrap around her thin shirt and pushing their lips together into a messy kiss. Seem's other hand at first rested on Jak's shoulder slowly made it way down his chest. A weird mix of a growl and groan escaped his lips as she pressed her tongue onto his. Meanwhile Seem felt his hands wonder from her legs to her hips, she yelped as Jak pulled her closer into him she could feel his cock press against her thighs, and well it was huge. Seem blushed as she greedily rubbed against it enjoying Jak's shiver and groan.

  
He began pulling at her skirt desperate to see all of her, she brushed him off taking the last few articles of clothing off herself. Jak growled as he pulled Seem's hands away from her chest, trying to hide from him. Not on his watch. Seeing  _ all _ of her had his cock twitching with want. Many would argue her tits weren't big enough or something or another, Jak didn't care he thought she was perfect the way she was. Seems red eyes even darker now as she stared at him. The both of them admiring one another. 

  
It started out slow as Jak laid his lips and tongue everywhere he could onto Seem's neck and chest, leaving whatever marks he could and teased the peaks of her breasts. He loved watching her squirm and sigh beneath him. He loved feeling the echo within her practically rise to the surface of her skin, but he needed more. 

  
He went further down reaching her navel where a small patch of white hair lay, he looked at her as if asking for permission. Seem nodded softly, opening her legs giving him full view of her wet cunt. The taste of her on his tongue and her surprised moans as Jak went down on her we're stastifying to his senses. Jak worked her slowly figuring out what made her tick, his fingers helping as he slid them into her entrance. He paused for a moment letting Seem get used to it till she started moving against his hand and tongue. Her warm folds heavy with slick, he could  _ feel _ her getting closer to the edge before she pushed him off. 

  
He looked at Seem confused till he felt her hand on his cock, Jak bit back a strangled moan. Seem's hand warm and soft around him. Feeling her hand slid from the base to the tip of his cock already had him on edge. Their lips locked again, he was so distracted he hardly noticed her move on top of him. 

  
Jak gasped as he felt a whole new sensation of Seem enveloping him, riding him, her cunt practically taking all of him in her. Seem had her eyes shut tight and her open wide in a silent moan. She hadn't done this a  _ long _ time, but even then Jak wasn't exactly normal and who would of thought that would include just about  _ all  _ of him and not just his powers. Her cunt held around him tightly, Jak hissed at the tight hold he put his hands on her hips soothing them. 

  
"Take your time." He groaned.

  
Oh how desperately wanted to take her and have her scream, but Jak held back. It took just about all his inner strength to do so. Both his light and dark self telling him all sorts of things in his head. To claim her, make her theirs….his. Jak couldn't tell which at this point. Seem finally moved rocking gently still getting used to his girth. 

  
"Jak…" Seem sighed his name softly.

  
She sank down more onto his cock the both of them shaking now till finally bottoming out. Seem tried hiding another moan. 

  
"Let me hear you Seem." Jak surprising himself too as he spoke. He added softly. "You don't have to hide from me." 

  
It was all the confidence Seem needed to move more onto him. Her face full of determination as she took all of him in her. Jak's hands on her thighs and hip no doubt leaving marks. Her moans as she grinned herself onto his cock was losing his control quickly now as he settled deep within Seem's warmth over and over again. Seeing too the distend of her stomach at just how big he was inside of her. He could feel his echo rise up within him, both sides emanating from him reaching out to Seem's own. The moment was electrifying their bodies moving in sync, both their minds and bodies lost to the moment. 

  
They were practically glowing light and dark echo from their bodies as they moved together. Jak changed position reaching up to hold onto Seem, his lips finding hers and more leaving marks down her neck. Her moans music to his ears, with every thrust she made, he had his own to meet it. He could feel his balls tighten and his cock twitch, he was close. Seem of course moved harder into him. 

  
Jak growled and moaned as he was he felt like he was hit with a speeder with how hard he came. He wasn't sure, but he felt the familiar feeling of his dark and light forms taking president he wasn't sure which, both maybe if that was even possible. Seem was consumed too by her own release, but she didn't look at all afraid of his forms in fact she seemed to look at them with reverence. Her body impossibly pressed onto his as they rode each other out of their aftershocks. Both their bodies trembling yet satisfied. 

  
Everything felt like too much and too little all at once as they lied down at the edge of the pool. Jak letting Seem lie on top of him the both of them tired, as they held onto each other. His cock still somehow lazily pumping her full of his seed. A lot of it inside of her, but probably just as much spilling out as it was currently making a mess down their thighs and the ground below them. 

  
It felt like a strange limbo they got themselves into. Neither one of them moving, neither of them wanting to leave the moment. 

  
At least till Seem lifted herself off of Jak with a thick messy pop and slid herself in the pool of water. Jak huffed soon joining after her, he couldn't find a bone in him that regretted it. He really didn't. Seem stuck close to him, neither of them still not saying a word. It felt like they didn't need to, to know what they both wanted. Jak enjoyed seeing the marks he left behind on her as he watched her. Seem lifted her hand into his hair slowly undoing the knots in it. Jak doing the same to her in favour. It was a while but more till they decided it was time to get out, the both of them tired from their activities. Seem showed Jak to the rooms as it was late now, and very much not the best time to go back to Spargas. The marauders where always particularly nasty at the dead of night. Jak knew he needed to say something as he stood by the door. 

  
"Do you-" He started, but Seem cut him off like she knew perfectly what he was going to ask.

  
"No. I don't." She thought for a moment her eyes shifting deep in thought. "Your determination is honorable Jak. You do the things you set out to do. I wanted it. I was never sure, but now I am. Thank you." 

  
She leaned into his space kissing his cheek. 

  
"I've left my monks long enough. I'll join you again later." 

  
Jak simply nodded, he was tired. Still he felt fulfilled, his dark and light side nowhere to be felt within him, it felt like before again, before he had them. Daxter's voice usually drowned out theirs, but for once by himself they weren't staying anything. The only thing left behind was a deep feeling of content. 

  
He wondered where this new relationship would take the both of them. It was definitely be awkward explaining it to Daxter and Sig, but he knew they would eventually come around. Everyone else though…

  
Jak shook his head, he could think about it later. He fell asleep as soon as he laid down in the bed. He barely felt Seem curl around him once she came back. 

__________

  
Jak was never much of sleeper, but it was nice waking up next to someone well...at least someone who wasn't an Otssel and snored like a metalhead. He felt safe around Seem, his echo forms echoing in his head with all sorts of ideas, but he didn't want to push his luck much less disturb her from her sleep. She looked...cute. Far more relaxed. Hearing her breath and feeling her echo signature he committed it all to memory. His echo forms finding it pleasing in doing so. They had already done so with Daxter, and  _ some _ of his other friends, but nothing like this. This was of course far more intimate. Hell they never did this with Keira and the few times they tried to be intimate it always felt awkward and out of place. But with Seem it felt just right. 

  
He watched her wake up, the both of them staring at one another. Jak brought both his echos close the surface the feeling of Seem's own as well doing the same was almost overwhelming like the night before, yet different this time too. The feeling of it bringing them closer together as they held onto each other. The moment didn't last long as much as either of them wanted to. Responsibilities to everything outside of the current together were just too important of course. 

  
Jak put on the rest of his gear as Seem did hers and reapplied her usual look, the orange and red markings making her eyes shine brighter almost. He followed her to the secret entrance and down to the Sandshark, all in one piece and safe. She opened the wall staying behind as Jak made way. He looked to her, her hands in front of her face as she spoke in a soft prayer. Jak waited for her to finish before smiling and nodding silently as she did too. 

  
His ride back of course full of marauders, but Jak knew more than well how to handle them. The gates to Spargas opening in the nick of time and parking just about perfectly in the Sandsharks usual spot. Klevier humped and shook his head swearing under his breath over Jak's show offy attitude. 

  
He was in a good mood and not just from the events of the day before, but he felt good for once like he had more of a reason to call Spargas and the Wasteland with all it's dangers home. He knew there was an extra skip in his step when he didn't even care to glare at Vegar. 

  
Well at least until he reached the citadel and Sig came to his view. A grin on the man's face that even made Jak uneasy. 

  
"About damn time!"

  
Jak merely stood silent, staring at Sig. Before the other man continued.

  
"You never stay the night unless it's really important business, and a small sandstorm like yesterday...you would of been back by sunfall."

  
"Sig-" Jak didn't like where this was going. Maybe.

  
"I'm just saying...at least we have a runner up."

  
Jak tilted his head confused beyond belief. "A runner up for what?" 

  
Sig laughed, one of his big ones like a really good joke Daxter made up and Jak would shake his head to.

  
"Every King needs a Queen." 

  
Sig laughed harder as Jak paled at his answer. All Jak could think of was.  _ 'Well shit….' _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leave a comment and kudos! 
> 
> P.S. The second charter will be smut so fair warning people. Lol.


End file.
